Der weiße Ritter in strahlender Rüstung
by Avada Kedavra X
Summary: eine dieser Hermine versucht sich umzubringen und Snape kommt dazu Fanfics... allerdings reagiert Snape etwas unerwartet. ONESHOT. andeutungsweise SSHG


_Das ist meine erste HP Fanfic. Nachdem ich so viele englische Fanfics gesehen hab, in denen Hermine sich von einem Turm des Schlosses stürzen will und Snape dann heldenhaft zu ihrer Rettung herbeieilt… hab ich mir gedacht ich lass das mal ein klein wenig anders ablaufen. Ich wollte eigentlich eine richtige Parodie auf diese Fanfics schreiben aber am Ende wurde es dann doch andeutungsweise ein kleines bisschen SSHG… na egal…_

Der weiße Ritter in strahlender Rüstung

Stille lag über Schloss Hogwarts. Es war tiefste Nacht, alle Schüler waren in ihren Betten. Alle, außer Hermine Granger. Sie stand am Fenster von Hogwarts' höchstem Turm, über den Sims gebeugt, und starrte in die Tiefe. Ein voller Mond stand am Himmel, trotzdem konnte sie den Boden nicht sehen, sie sah nur einen schwarzen Abgrund und versuchte zu schätzen, wie hoch es war. Sie kam oft hierher, um nachzudenken oder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Aber heute war es anders. Sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Sie wollte nur noch, dass alles ein Ende hatte. Man konnte noch die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Entschlossen kletterte sie auf den Fenstersims. Der Vorsprung vor dem Fenster dehnte sich nach links und rechts an der Schlossmauer entlang aus. Vorsichtig kroch sie nach links, eng an der Hausmauer entlang. Einen Moment lang saß sie auf dem Vorsprung und dachte nach, wartete, überlegte. Dann stand sie auf, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der steinernen Schlossmauer fest. Nur noch dieser weniger als einen halben Meter breite Vorsprung trennte sie jetzt noch vom Abgrund. Der Wind pfiff ihr ins Gesicht. Wie gebannt starrte sie nach unten, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Vorsichtig breitete sie die Arme aus. Es war so einfach. Nur ein Schritt und dann wäre der Schmerz vergessen. Die Angst vor den Prüfungen, das, was Ron zu ihr gesagt hatte. Nie mehr dieser Druck, keine Angst mehr, keine Erwartungen…

"Jetzt springen Sie schon, verdammt noch mal!"

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen und wäre dabei fast gestürzt. Am Fenster stand eine finstere Gestalt, die sich mit den Armen am Fenstersims abstützte, nach vorne gebeugt, und zu ihr rüber starrte. "Snape!", schrie sie. "Kommen Sie nicht näher!"

"Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Miss Granger."

Verunsichert blickte sie ihn an. "Sie…"

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Wollen Sie bis morgen früh hier stehen? Oder bringen Sie es jetzt endlich hinter sich?"

Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an. Wie konnte… wie konnte er als Lehrer so etwas sagen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte ihr egal sein, wie gemein Snape war. "Gehen Sie!", rief sie irritiert. "Sie stören mich!"

"Brauchen Sie Einsamkeit, um zu springen?", spottete er.

"Was sind Sie bloß für ein Lehrer!", rief sie fassungslos. Wieso brachte diese widerliche, überdimensionale Fledermaus sie so aus der Fassung? Es ging ihr schon schlecht genug, sie wollte nur allein sein. "Sollten Sie nicht versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten, hier runterzuspringen?"

"Sie wollen nicht springen, Miss Granger", sagte er eisig.

"Ach nein?", schrie sie. Die Situation war dermaßen bizarr… wenn er doch einfach gehen würde… "Was will ich denn, Ihrer Meinung nach?"

"Sie wollen gerettet werden." Seine dunklen Augen funkelten. "Pech für Sie, dass _ich_ Sie gefunden habe. Leider bin ich kein weißer Ritter in einer strahlenden Rüstung." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach unten in den Abgrund und sagte dann nachdenklich: "Ich könnte einen für Sie suchen gehen. Lupin vielleicht, er streift sicher irgendwo im Schloss herum." Er hob den Kopf um in den Himmel zu starren. "Ah, nein, besser nicht. Wir haben Vollmond."

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. "Machen Sie sich über mich lustig!"

"Nein, Miss Granger. Bitte, fahren Sie fort. Tun Sie so, als wäre ich nicht hier."

Aber sie konnte nicht. Dieser widerliche, alte Mann war da und er störte sie und brachte sie durcheinander und… frische Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie fauchte: "Macht es Ihnen Spaß, mich zu quälen? Warum gehen Sie nicht einfach? Warum tun Sie das?"

"Dieselbe Frage könnte ich Ihnen stellen."

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder hin und flüsterte: "Es wächst mir über den Kopf. Die Prüfungen, der Druck der auf mir lastet… und Ron. Er hat gesagt, außer Lernen kann ich nichts."

Snape wirkte nicht sonderlich interessiert. "Sie wollen sich in die Tiefe stürzen wegen etwas, was Ronald Weasley gesagt hat?"

"Es ist, weil er Recht hat. Außer meinen Büchern habe ich nichts. Ich habe Angst, dass ich die Prüfungen nicht schaffe. Und was bleibt mir dann noch?"

Erst sagte er nichts dazu. Als sie es wagte, ihn anzusehen, war sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, sein Tonfall dagegen schneidend: "Denken Sie nicht, dass es weit Schlimmeres gibt, als eine nicht bestandene Prüfung? Oder das, was Weasley über Sie denkt?"

Sie wollte widersprechen, aber dann sah sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Er war ein Todesser gewesen. Sie konnte nicht mal ahnen, was er alles gesehen haben musste. Und sie wollte sich umbringen wegen einem lächerlichen Streit mit Ron und ihrer dummen Prüfungsangst. Ihre Sorgen wirkten plötzlich klein und unbedeutend. Sie kam sich furchtbar dumm vor. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Vielleicht wollte sie wirklich gerettet werden. Auf einmal zitterten ihr die Knie.

"Haben Sie sich entschieden?", fragte Snape.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und murmelte: "Professor Snape… bitte… können Sie mich hier runter holen?"

"Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand, Miss Granger." Er streckte ihr seine Hand hin und sie nahm sie. Stück für Stück kroch sie zu ihm rüber, bis er sie zu fassen bekam. Er legte die Arme um sie und zog sie durch das Fenster zurück ins Schloss.

Einen Moment stand sie so da, in seinen Armen, und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Erst als er sie losließ, machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten und sah schüchtern zu ihm auf. "Tut mir leid. Das war dumm von mir." Er zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch und sie musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. "Wissen Sie…", sagte sie vorsichtig und wischte sich über die Augen. "Eigentlich machen Sie sich doch ganz gut als Ritter in strahlender Rüstung."

Er zog den linken Mundwinkel hoch, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr damit signalisieren wollte, wie lächerlich diese Bemerkung war, oder ob das der Anflug eines Lächelns war. Jedenfalls fing er sich sehr schnell wieder und sagte: "Gehen Sie ins Bett, Miss Granger. Es ist spät."

Sie nickte bloß und er wandte sich ab um zu gehen. "Professor Snape!", rief sie hinter ihm her und er drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um. "Hätten Sie wirklich zugelassen, dass ich springe?"

"Ja." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: "Aber ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass Sie fallen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches er natürlich ignorierte. Mit wehendem Umhang stiefelte er davon und Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Die Sorgen waren nicht verflogen, aber ihr war irgendwie leichter ums Herz. So seltsam es sein mochte, irgendwie hatte Snape genau das Richtige gesagt und getan. Genau das, was sie gebraucht hatte.


End file.
